Class Trip
by Makensie
Summary: It's a class trip to an exhibition on another town. Ron teases Kim during their long trip, but Kim takes it seriously... what could that lead to? We'll see.


Hi, I'm back again with a new story. Hope you enjoy it, cause I had fun writing it, it reminded me of such a great time I had with my friends on that bus… good times, good times.

Well, let's get on with the story… oh, and by the way, if any of you didn't know, I don't own Kim Possible or any related logo or characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a typical class trip to another town to see an interesting exhibition that, of course, wouldn't show up at Middleton or anywhere else of the tri-city area. The nearest town where it would be was six to eight hours away, so the school had decided to do that trip in the night. It would be better. Two classes would do this trip; it was Biology and Chemistry, both AP, but these classes didn't really get along… and as always no teacher really cared about that, all they had to do was take care of them.

Kim and Ron, as usual, were together at this. They sat in the same row, they were inseparable, they were best friends and now BF/GF. Yeah, life was good for them. They were just talking, listening to music and making comments about the movie that was on (it was a really unknown movie, one that when you saw it you thought "wow, this made it as a movie?" Because it was like Bricks of Fury XX, after you've seen 2 or 3, they all have the same plot).

After two or three hours of just doing nothing, everything calmed down, they were getting tired and they had to be up early the next day, so everyone decided to sit on their seats and relax. Kim took a seat, put on her earphones and began reading the book she had brought, that was the only way she could fall asleep unless she was really tired from a mission or overachieving herself. Ron just sat beside, took one of her earphones and put it on. She looked at him questioningly, he didn't really like the kind of music she did.

"It's better than nothing… Besides, you listen to some really good songs" And he added a smile to that.

"Okay, I'll buy that. Just be careful, try not to turn your head too fast or too far away 'cause you're gonna take away my earphone" She said and continued reading her book.

"No problem, Kimbo"

After Kim had read a few chapters of her book, she put it down and started to fall asleep. When Ron noticed that, he moved on his seat, positioned himself on it and smirked, like a kid who's about to commit a mischief. He reached out with his index finger and touched her softly on the nose.

"What?!" Said a half-sleep Kim, as alert as she could.

"Nothing" He replied, giggling. Seeing that he was just joking, she looked at him and went back to sleep. After a few minutes had passed, Ron felt the urge to do the same thing again, he tried to resist it, but he couldn't, so he reached out with one hand and touched her nose again. This time 

she didn't bother to talk, she just looked at him, half asleep. He laughed quietly at this, she loved they way she looked there –and every single day. She went back to sleep, once again, and he tried so hard to focus on the movie they were passing, but it was totally impossible to him. Having his BFGF sleeping right beside him, looking great, peaceful was hard for him to resist, finally he gave in again and touched her nose softly for the third time in less than ten minutes.

He had had his fun, now he would let her sleep… he didn't really want to face a sleep deprived Kim when they got to their destination. That'd be totally opposite to his badical trip plans.

Before he fell asleep too, he got up and grabbed a blanket, then covered her with it and covered himself. He fell asleep right after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they woke up they started talking immediately, they reached the weirdest topics, but neither really cared, because they enjoyed just being with each other. They knew each other too well.

They got to the exhibition an hour earlier, so they had to kill some time till it opened. That would be no problem since the place was terribly huge, it had tons of big old trees, benches, it even had a real lake inside. Kim wanted some time alone with her BF, she _needed_ it, badly. So she grabbed his hands and led him until she found a good place between the trees, there happened to be a bench. It was hidden perfectly among all those trees, she looked around to see if any school worker was anywhere near –it was a school activity, so the PDA applied here. After realizing no one was near them, she threw him on the bench with her atop him and kissed him deeply. It took him by surprise, but he recovered quickly, he moved his hands to her waist and she moved her hands to his neck, pressing harder against him. Suddenly, all four hands were roaming, wandering on each other body, experiencing things they'd never felt before, _stuff_ that was _new_ for the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A homeless guy was walking over there, by the road. He was looking for somewhere to live; his old 'house' had been crashed by a group of students a week ago, when he saw an empty bench that seemed to be a really nice place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron were too into the moment, she pushed him on the bench so he was now lying under her, kissing each other hungrily, passionately, as if they'd never kissed before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The homeless guy was getting closer to the bench he had seen, every step he took made him happier 'cause it was a really good quality bench and no one had taken it already, so it was gonna be all his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in the middle of this make-out session and they had lost notion of time and place. The world had reduced to just the two of them, lying on that bench, in the middle of a culture center, kissing –and wishing to do much more than that.

Things began getting hotter and lustier, Ron stole second base; and as much as it surprised her, she enjoyed –and loved- it very much. She thought of a way to _retrieve _that _favor_ and the only thing she came up with was grabbing his lower backside, squeeze it and caress it. She also teased him with moving her hands to the front of his body, lower than his hip. She moved it to his thigh, then to his waistband, trying to show she'd dare to go lower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the homeless guy was nearer the bench, he started to run while shouting "This bench is proper—"But he couldn't finish, his thoughts lost track, his mind went blank because of the shocking image his eyes were sending him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron felt someone shouting but they didn't really care about it… until they felt the noise too loud, meaning too close to them. Kim got up to see what was going on, her hair was a total mess, her shirt was wrinkled, lifted over her belly button and the zipper on her pants was open. She lifted her head, turned it and she was face to face with the homeless guy, who had desisted from proclaiming that bench as his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that was my story. I'll come up with another one, but this is it for a while, especially now that I'm a junior at high school, 'cause the teachers seem to think it's junior year at college instead of high school ¬¬

The original idea for this story really happened to me (not the make-out, luckily, because I could've died from embarrassment, seriously), I was trying to sleep and my best friend (who happens to be exactly like Ron) woke me up at least five times by touching my nose and laughing at me XD and when he was about to fell asleep, he took a blanket and covered me (aww XD)

As always, review ) Reviews are appreciated, especially now that all I get are bad news (stupid school ¬¬ I can't believe they give more credit to a fake geek than a low-pro-honor roll-straight A- varsity-basketball-and-table-tennis-team student)


End file.
